


One magnet to another magnet

by westminsterabi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminsterabi/pseuds/westminsterabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Sherlock goes wedding-dress shopping with Stamford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One magnet to another magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'I Was Married' by Tegan and Sara

“I always hated shopping,” grumbled Sherlock Holmes, tugging on her sleeve. “Don’t you think this one’s a tad too revealing?” Her voice became slightly shrill as her eyes flickered over to Mattie Stamford, who was sitting nearby.

 

“I think John will love it,” said Mattie, smirking.

 

“That’s not what I asked, what I asked was—“ She realised what Mattie was trying to say. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Mattie snorted. “Do you know what she’s wearing yet?”

 

“No,” said Sherlock, twisting in front of the mirror, trying to see herself from all angles. “We agreed; I’d go shopping first, because…”

 

“…because you’re pickier than she is, and she wanted to match you. I know.”

 

“Yes, all that we know so far is that the wedding is going to be…”

 

“…going to be violet. I know.”

 

Sherlock turned from the mirror and blinked. Her eyebrows—one slightly raised, furrowed together in confusion—asked the question that her voice didn’t.

 

“Sherlock, you’re not the only person she talks to about these things.”

 

The salesgirl hurried over, carrying two corsages. “How are you liking that one?” she asked. “That’s not one of our best-sellers, most girls just can’t pull it off, but you really can, wow.” She paused and admired Sherlock with a dreamy look and the shadow of a smile on her face. She couldn’t have been any older than twenty-five. She snapped out of her own personal daydream and turned to Mattie. “So, you clearly know the lucky man well. How do you think he’ll like it?”

 

“ _Woman,”_ interjected Sherlock with a sniff, tugging at the neckline.

 

“Oh, sorry,” said the salesgirl, clearly puzzled. “I thought you were calling him John…”

 

“I was,” said Sherlock. “That’s her name.” The salesgirl lapsed into silence.

 

“Don’t worry,” said Mattie. “They’re a confusing couple and the names are the least confusing thing about them. What did you say yours was?”

 

“Katie.”

 

“Alright Katie,” she said with a tone of showmanship, placing one firm hand on Katie’s shoulder. “Take a look at the future Mrs Watson here. What do you think of that gown? Should she go with that one? My vote is ‘yes’ but you’re the expert.”

 

“I still think it’s too skimpy,” interrupted Sherlock.

 

“It is _not,”_ said Katie and Mattie with a simultaneous eye roll. They both lapsed into giggles.

 

“You’re just saying that because of the back,” said Mattie once she’d recovered, and Katie had left to attend to another customer.

 

“I am,” confirmed Sherlock, turning a full circle in front of the mirror. The gown was long and sleek and showed off her height. It was cinched near her waist with a white ribbon, but where the sleeves hooked around her shoulders the back was entirely absent, showing off Sherlock’s sinewy muscles and creamy mole-marked skin.

 

“It makes me feel…vulnerable,” she said, throwing her arms around her back as if to protect herself.

 

“No one’s going to shoot you at the wedding,” said Mattie with a snicker.

 

“You can’t know that,” growled Sherlock.

 

“Down, girl.”

 

Katie  came running back over. “So, have you decided?”

 

“Yes,” said Mattie, beaming. “We’ll take it.”

 

“No!” exclaimed Sherlock frantically. “No, no we won’t!”

 

“Shut up, or I’ll text a picture to John and let _her_ decide.” She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dangled it, just to tease.

 

Sherlock turned pink and her eyes widened. “No!”

 

“You’re not worried about bad luck, are you?” asked Mattie with a giggle, swiping up on her phone’s screen to open the camera.

 

“No, it’s not that,” said Sherlock, turning pinker, her voice shrill. “It’s…I don’t want John to see…” she made a grab for the camera, but, hampered by the dress, failed spectacularly.

 

“Shhhhhhhh,” said Mattie. Sherlock heard the shutter noise and crossed her arms, resigned.

 

-

 

On the other side of the city, John Watson’s phone pinged with a text from Mattie Stamford. It was a picture of Sherlock Holmes-soon-to-be-Watson (they’d already worked it out; Sherlock would take John’s name, there hadn’t even really been a discussion), standing in front of a mirror in the world’s most spectacular wedding gown. Contrasting with the beauty of the dress, though, was the scowl on her fiancée’s face: nostrils flared, mouth pouting, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks on their way to turning red. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were rolling upward.

 

John laughed out loud, and her patient, a teenage girl, asked what was going on.

 

“Oh, it’s just my fiancée. She’s the most beautiful girl in the world, but here, have a look…”

 

They both broke into peals of laughter in the examination room, and back in Oxford Street, Mattie Stamford’s phone pinged.

 

_Message: **John Watson**_

_That one!_

 

 


End file.
